


【土冲/青葱】八目町的男孩：那个警官

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: ①站街地摊文学，不喜勿入②不是1v1，只走肾不走心③有路人抹布情节
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, 土冲, 青葱
Kudos: 4





	【土冲/青葱】八目町的男孩：那个警官

圣比伦教堂的牧师常常这样教导信徒们：“上帝为你关闭一扇门，必定会为你打开一扇窗。”冲田总悟偶尔在没有活儿的时候会溜达到教堂后方低矮的小门那里去，点一支烟听一小会儿《圣经》，就当是洗涤灵魂。他刚才被狠狠扇了一巴掌，半边脸肿麻得厉害，当然施暴的男人也没有落得好下场，总悟差点把他那根丑陋的阴茎咬断，疼得男人嗷嗷叫，指着总悟的鼻子咒骂道：“你这婊子早晚不得好死——！”

总悟低头啐掉一口血，满不在乎的哂笑道：“去死吧，你这抖m公猪。”

男人气急败坏地抡起拳头，却被一阵急促刺耳的警铃吓得连裤子都顾不得提便落荒而逃。总悟目送那男人像伛偻的硕鼠一般灰溜溜地离开，不屑地冷哼一声，从裤子后兜里摸出刚从男人身上顺来的皮夹，数了数里面的钞票，真穷酸，怕不是又一个背着老婆出来买春的人渣。收好钱，总悟整了整几乎被扯烂成几根破布条的衬衫，被强烈的白炽光照得眼睛发酸，他向对面一直沉默的黑发男人抱怨道：“这么晚还出来巡逻呀，土方先生。赶紧把警灯关掉，晃着我了。”

土方冷峻的脸上慢慢浮现出复杂的神色，他的目光落在总悟一片狼藉的锁骨处，上面布满了触目惊心的青紫指痕和暗红色的暧昧吻痕，半天才慢吞吞地开口道：“这里不允许进行非法性交易。”

总悟听这话听得耳朵快起茧子了，他眯起猩红色的眼睛，里面闪动着狡黠的光芒：“怎么，土方先生是想把我拷回警局关个十天八天的禁闭，还是想罚我款呀？”少年笑嘻嘻的，尾音也跟着俏皮地上扬，这时倒如同喜欢恶作剧的小孩在开着顽劣的玩笑，只是话里满满的性暗示却大胆得更加像极了丝毫没有道德底线的站街婊子。

冲田总悟在八目町活了快八年了，别人卖力气赚钱，他卖屁股赚钱，合情合理，天经地义，轮不着谁来教育他该怎么活，即便是作为青梅竹马一同长大的土方十四郎也不行。

土方木着一张脸，说出来的话也像覆着青苔的石头一样硬邦邦的：“你总不能一直靠这种自甘堕落的方式营生……”

总悟望着土方那身规整的深蓝色警服，脑内回响着土方居高临下的说教似的规劝，愈发从心底生出一股浓浓的厌恶感来。封存着不堪回首的记忆的盒子似乎被无情地掀开了一角，那些充斥着肮脏与暴虐的噩梦又争先恐后地妄图跑出来再一次毁掉他的理智。总悟拉扯嘴角，才勉强挤出一个苦笑：“你懂什么啊。”

土方十四郎心里清楚，自己永远都无法读懂总悟的心思，就像他不明白总悟八年前为什么要做出那种事。虽然曾经是无比亲密的玩伴，两人终究还是被无形的手推动着走向了不同的分岔路，似乎永远都不会有机会重合。

总悟攥起的拳头缓缓松开，老是执着于过去的人是不会走出死胡同的，他又何必去把自己的头撞得鲜血淋漓，根本就没有意义嘛，又不是傻子。好像突然想通了什么一样，总悟换了另一副表情，他动作自然地抚上土方的胸膛，感受着结实肌肉下心脏的跳动，如茫茫海洋深处专门用曼妙的歌声诱惑水手的海妖塞壬那样，少年红艳柔软的嘴唇终是贴上了黑发男人紧抿的薄唇。

“呐，这么美好的夜晚，不如土方先生来和我做一些愉快的事情？”

没有男人会拒绝送上门来的性感尤物，更何况是一具俊秀得让人无法移开目光的好皮囊。土方知道总悟已经把自己当成了无数个品尝过他身体味道的嫖客之一，而他，无法拒绝。

良宵苦短，不如及时行乐。

即便这是一场由谎言与欺骗编织而成的虚假梦境，土方也甘之如饴。

晚间的风裹挟着初秋的阴冷直灌进被扯得大敞的领口，总悟仰着脖子微微颤抖着，盯着头顶那轮高高挂起的残月出神。他任凭土方埋首轻轻撕咬着自己肿胀的乳尖，喉头滚动着细碎的呻吟。

“转过去，抬腰。”被理性和教条禁锢已久的黑发男人忍得辛苦，终于拿出了训诫犯人时的姿态，哑着嗓子对总悟发出命令似的指示。

总悟疲惫地笑了笑，依言转过身去，翘高了屁股，双手搭在冰冷的石砖上，好方便土方动作粗鲁地拽下他本就松松垮垮的牛仔裤，狠掐了一把白嫩诱人的臀肉。

过往的路人行色匆匆，裹紧了风衣外套，八目町晚上并不太平，偶尔有人捕捉到这条不显眼的寻常小巷里发出的奇怪声响，也只会当做什么都没有看到，只是随意地往幽暗的阴影里似乎交叠纠缠在一起的两个身影瞟一眼，便不再理会。

土方常年握枪的指腹有一层茧子，捅进湿淋淋的后穴时带着奇异的饱胀感，总悟说不上那是痛还是爽，他情不自禁地扭动起腰部。土方有点不耐烦地拍了一巴掌少年浑圆挺翘的屁股，总悟闷哼一声，老实了许多，已经泛红的臀尖可怜兮兮地抖动了几下，将土方的手指吞得更深了些。

这骚货。

土方恨恨地想。

手指毫无章法地在后穴里抠挖抽插，根本就无需任何润滑，里面本来就被上个嫖客的精液灌得满满当当，还有丝丝缕缕的精水正随着土方的搅动缓缓地滴落下来，在肮脏的地面上汇作一滩污物。土方想起那个被自己吓跑的嫖客，肥头大耳的丑陋东西，他也曾经现在的自己一样肆意操弄过总悟吗，总悟在面对他时也会露出这么淫荡的表情吗？

记忆里儿时栗发男孩纯真可爱的笑容在眼前一闪而过，土方愈发感到一口浊气郁结在发闷的胸腔，却找不到发泄的出口，反而是被压在身下的冲田总悟更能激起自己内心深处暴涨开来的凌虐欲。

不一样了，土方告诉自己，总悟已经不是从前的总悟。

所以，不管对他做什么都没关系吧。

土方抽出手指，掏出胯下已经硬得发疼的粗大性器，毫不留情地插了进去。

总悟被猝不及防的顶入激得发出吃痛的叫声，饱经蹂躏的敏感穴肉却恬不知耻地收缩起来，如蚌肉般饱满的肠肉吮吸着土方的性器不肯松嘴，仿佛有生命的活物。土方压抑着发出满足的喟叹，捂住了总悟的嘴巴，大开大合的操干起来。

一片黏稠的黑暗中只剩下交媾时的肢体碰撞声和淫糜水声。

土方不得不承认，总悟真的很有当婊子的天赋，上一秒还被性器凶猛的抽插弄得泪水涟涟，哭得上气不接下气，弱弱地求土方饶了他，下一秒就又抬腿勾住土方的腰，欲求不满地高声淫叫着，渴求土方动得再快一点，操得再深一点。

“嗯……哈啊……你是没吃饭吗土方先生……再用力呀……嗯啊，就是那里……”总悟搂住土方的脖子，清秀的脸上满是情欲气息，他整个人都挂在他身上，只靠两人下体紧紧嵌在一起的性器勉强当做着力点。土方托着总悟的屁股，向上挺动腰部一耸一耸地干他，每次都插得极深，总悟腿间的阴茎正贴着土方的腹部，已经靠后穴高潮了好几次，在年轻警察的制服上留下星星点点的几块精斑。

“你这贱货，很喜欢被男人操是不是？你是不是经常含着男人的精液接客，嗯？”不同与平时里的正经严肃，土方正在气头上，连他自己都不知道为什么要生气，他不自觉地用绝对不曾对别人说过的污言秽语凌辱着身下的少年。总悟带着情动的潮红，男人低沉的声线和刺耳难听的谩骂让他兴奋起来，性交带来的灭顶快感也让他晕头转向，总悟索性抛开所有矜持和尊严，将它们连同自己卑贱的灵魂一同踩到尘埃里去。

“唔……没有错呀土方先生，我就是靠取悦男人为生……哈啊，慢一点……好爽……要，要去了……”再次被快感的浪潮推向顶峰，总悟吻住土方的唇，湿软的舌尖跟土方抵死缠绵。

结束以后，土方整理好衣服，烟瘾犯了，他伸进衣服内兜里掏打火机和烟盒。

总悟懒散地靠在土方怀里，朝他伸出手：“给我也来一根。”

“不行，未成年不能……”土方习惯性地开口。

“你怕不是有健忘症吧土方先生，我今年都22了。”总悟翻了个白眼，重新倒回去，然后自己摸出半根没吸完的烟，叼在嘴里慢慢嚼着。烟草苦涩的味道在嘴里扩散开来，总悟并不喜欢这种味道，但也说不上讨厌。

抽习惯了而已。总悟习惯在接完一次活之后给自己来一根，就当犒赏。

土方好像被噎住了，半天都没再回应，两人就像互相取暖的刺猬一样靠在一起温存了一会儿。

土方在离开前从钱包里抽出几沓票子递给总悟，总悟也没推脱，欣然收下了。

黑发男人低着头，湖蓝色深沉的眸子里藏着不知名的情绪，他组织了一会措辞，终究还是试探着开口：“要是有困难……可以去伦巴第街23号……”

“不必了。”

总悟笑了笑。


End file.
